


Billy Batson Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: (Billy is 16-17 in the fics/drabbles where there is a romantic pairing).





	1. Destiny

_Disclaimer: I set Billy and the reader’s age in this fic to be around 16-17 years old._  

 

“How exactly do you know so much about the Justice League?” asked Gotham’s new (albeit reluctant and bored) vigilante. 

Y/N had cornered Billy on his way home from school. They had met a couple times before, mostly when Bruce brought him to the manor because of ‘business’, so he was only slightly surprised to see her and not at all shocked when she didn’t even greet him. He learned early on that the batclan tended to skip pleasantries.

“I’m just a big fan. Who wouldn’t be?” Billy lied.

The girl then proceeded “Right, so you’re not Shazam is what you’re saying?” She then began to rattle off tidbits about his life before she was abruptly cut off

Billy pressed a hand to her mouth. “Not cool, dude. What are you just trying to blow my cover? Ew!” He removed his hand, shaking it as if in an attempt to shake off the germs. “Why’d you lick me?”  
  
“Don’t put your hand on me again, Batson, or else you’re gonna get a lot worse than my tongue.” Y/N said, attempting to look a lot more menacing then she was.  
  
“Sorry.” Billy said. “What are you even doing this far from Gotham?”

“I need your help with something.” Y/N answered. “So I’m taking you with me.”

“Wait.. You want to kidnap me?” Billy asked, incredulously.

Y/N huffed and looked around the empty street. “Well, when you say it that way it sounds so illegal. I just need your help and am ready to take it, if need be.”

Billy shrugged. “What exactly do you want?”

“I want you to take me to where you got your powers.” His eyes widened at her words.

“Why would you want that?” He asked, more out of reflex than thought.

“I just… I feel like I need a purpose? And maybe if I visit the same place you did, I’ll find it.” Y/N answered, a look of vulnerable hope coloring her eyes for a moment before determination filled her again. “So.. Are you going to take me or not?”

“Sure.” Billy said, walking down the streets. Several times, Y/N pulled them into an alleyway or took a sharp turn or ducked into a store. Billy didn’t really ask too much about her reasoning, he just assumed that anyone raised by Batman was too paranoid for their own good.

“Okay, we are almost there.” Billy said. “We just need to board the train and then we will be off to find your destiny.” Before he could blink, his back hit brick. The, frankly, jaded girl was pinning him to the wall with her forearm.

“Look, I know you’re new at this, but we’re about to be caught on what was supposed to be a stealth mission. We need a plan to hide.” She hissed at him.

Flustered from the close contact, the most he could manage was a weak stutter. She sighed and muttered. “I hope they don’t find out about this… ” Y/N pulled him into a kiss.

Billy stiffened in shock, his eyes widening. This was the last thing he expected to happen today, but he wasn’t really complaining. He relaxed into the kiss, almost forgetting that she had initiated it as a distraction.   
  
She pulled back and looked around. “I think they left.” She whispered. Billy nodded dumbly as he followed her lead around the building and down into the train station, still not quite sure what she meant by “stealth mission”.

As the two walked down into the station, Billy asked “Stealth mission? What do you mean by that?”

Y/N stopped and turned around. “Well… ‘The Big Bad Bat’ doesn’t exactly know I’m here… Did I leave that part out of my little story?” She smiled when the color drained from his face.

He picked up his pace, slightly more afraid, “Batman doesn’t know you’re here?! He’s gonna kill me!”

“Calm down, he won’t find out. So where is this train anyway?” Y/N said as she stopped and looked around, careful to look for any familiar faces.

Billy bit back his panic as he scanned the departure times. “It is the one leaving right now.” He said as he pointed at the screen.  
  
Y/N grabbed his arm and ran in the direction of the train listed. “C’mon!”

Billy let her drag him to the train that was getting ready to leave. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked.

“If you are too chicken to come with, just let me know.” Y/N said as she hastily climbed into the last car. Billy bit his lip as he climbed up beside her.   
  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Billy muttered as the train began to move. It picked up speed until nothing but a blur could be seen out the window.

“This is crazy!” she knew she should have never suggested getting on this train with him. Now it’s speeding off crazily to who knows where.

“It’s fine I’ve done this before! Besides you said you wanted see where I 'found my destiny’ maybe we’ll find yours too!” the boy yelled back, trying not to fall or look her directly in the eye.

“WILLIAM BATSON! I swear if we die, I’m gonna kill you!” He laughed before the train came to a sudden stop, making him lose his grip and fall on top of the Wayne girl.

“Get off me, hero boy, I thought the other you was supposed to be the beefy one.” She groaned as she pushed him off her.   
  
Billy blushed as he scrambled to stand up. “Sorry, I didn’t think the next stop was so soon.”  
  
“It isn’t.” A stern voice came from behind them. The pair turned to see a very stern Bruce Wayne standing there.   
  
“Well, so much for running away from our problems.” Billy groaned. He should have known better than to let the princess of Gotham convince him to go on an adventure.

“Are we in trouble?” Billy seemed worried, Y/N, not so much (in truth she was terrified). “Hey B.” she deadpanned “What are you doing here? How did you find us?”  
  
“Barbara has been tracking your progress since you left Gotham.” Bruce said, his voice firm in its irritation.  
  
“Damn it.” Y/N muttered under her breath.  
  
“Well, I’m just gonna go and let you two settle this.” Billy said nervously. He started to edge away when Y/N grabbed his arm.  
  
“Coward, you can’t leave me alone to deal with this.” She hissed.  
  
“This was your idea in the first place and he’s technically my boss.” Billy replied.  
  
“Enough, you two.” Bruce said, separating them. “Billy, we’ll talk about this later. For now, I am taking you back to your foster family. As for you,” He said, looking at his daughter. “Grounded. Two months.”

Bruce led them back out onto the street, where a car was waiting. Right before they got in, Y/N slipped a piece of paper into Billy’s hand. They rode in silence to his foster family’s house. Surprisingly, he was in less trouble than initially expected, once he explained that he had been “kidnapped”. His foster parents were honestly just glad that he hadn’t actually left the city this time.

He climbed the stairs to his room and finally looked at the note Y/N had handed him.

My room. Midnight.

He debated not showing up, but realized that would be futile as she would probably hunt him down.

So he waited until it got dark and then left. As Shazam, it didn’t take him long to make it to the manor. He reached her window just as it opened.

“About time.” She hissed. Billy just shook his head as he climbed in. “Did you get grounded too?” She asked.

“Yeah, but only for two weeks.” He answered. She cursed under her breath as she flopped onto her bed.

“I’m sorry we didn’t ever find your destiny.” Billy said as he sat next to her.

“It’s fine.” She sighed. “I’ll just have to figure it out on my own. By the way,” Y/N said as she sat up. “How are you even Shazam? He is like tall and strong and you are…. Not.”

“It is kind of magic?” Billy said, choosing not to be offended at her words. “My powers are activated by an incantation. Once I utter it, I change forms.”

Y/N looked at him for a moment before bursting out into giggles.

“Would you stop?!” Typical, the moment he finishes telling her about his powers she won’t stop laughing.

“S-so you ju-st say a magic word?” She wheezed out.

“Yeah..” the boy sighed trying not to look upset.

“That’s hilarious, and I need to see this for myself” she said, still trying to stop her giggling.

“Do I have to?” He asked wincing, slightly regretting telling her.

She winked at him, “Yep! Besides I wanna see how you look as a hero, can’t be cuter than you do know, all flustered and angry.”

“I’m not cute.” Billy said with a slight pout. “And I am a lot cooler because I get really buff and have a cool suit and can do cool things.”  
  
“Mmmhmmm,” The girl hummed. “But it isn’t really you because it is him.”  
  
“It is me!” Billy said indignantly. “I become him so he is me, just watch. Shazam!”  
  
Lightning struck in the room and he was transformed into Shazam. Y/N looked at him in awe for several seconds before speaking.  
  
“That’s pretty cool, Billy, but you kind of set my room on fire.”


	2. Random Drabble

**_Drabble for "When you said you had a cat, I didn't think you meant a /tiger/..." w/ Billy Batson(love the way you write him btw!)_ **

Y/N said, warily eyeing the boy who was enthusiastically rubbing the tummy of the giant striped cat.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t want to come over if I told you the truth.” Billy admitted. He looked over to see her standing on the other side of the room. “C’mon, Tawny won’t hurt you. She is very polite.”

Y/N slowly approached the large beastie before reaching out a hand towards its head. Tawny sniffed her fingers before nuzzling into the girl’s palm. 

“Told ya.” Billy said as Y/N got on her knees and began to pet the tiger.

 

 


End file.
